


После рождения

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Omega!Keith, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Нет ничего подобного любви матери к ребенку. Она не ведает законов, ей не известна жалость, она пренебрегает всем и сносит безжалостно все, что стоит на ее пути. Агата Кристи.





	После рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Birth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743149) by [knight_of_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_trash/pseuds/knight_of_trash). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6292129

Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Трудно было судить о прошествии времени в маленькой, тускло освещенной клетке, в которой приходилось напрягать глаза, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то, но у него получилось. У него получилось то, что представлялось невозможным. Блять, ему было так больно. Во время родов его словно разрывало на куски, но, чтобы проверить повреждения, нужно было двигаться, а сейчас это было слишком мучительно. Невыносимая, белая горячая боль сосредоточилась в самых неожиданных местах: лодыжках, плечах и даже скальпе. Что еще хуже, он даже не мог кричать. Сдерживая голос между бесконечными волнами боли, он чуть два раза не потерял сознание, но не мог позволить, чтобы его услышали. Нет, если он хотел побыть наедине со своей новорожденной дочерью, которая была надежно завернута в тюремное пончо, в которое он был одет. Он крепко прижимал ее к груди, боясь, что если он отпустит ее, то она исчезнет.  
  
Десять пальчиков на руках, десять — на ногах, маленький носик. Она была идеальной. Она была такой идеальной. Он потерял счет, сколько раз подносил ее руку к губам, сколько раз утыкался носом в ее головку и вдыхал ее запах. Слухи оказались верны… Младенцы и правда пахнут, и он любил этот аромат. Он любил ее. Кит не думал, что так быстро почувствует к ней привязанность, но это случилось. И он знал, чувствуя тугой ком в горле, который душил его каждый раз, когда он задумывался об этом, он знал, что ее отец тоже любил ее.  
  
Лэнс… Кит внутренне надеялся, что бодрый, легкомысленный альфа почувствует, что она родилась, кинется в бой и вернет их домой, воссоединит его со стаей и отведет их в гнездо, которое Кит построил как раз к ее появлению. Он молился, чтобы его друзья пренебрегли безопасностью и появились как можно скорее. Потому что все что угодно лучше, чем ждать. Ждать, или что еще хуже… Хаггар, которая войдет в тесную камеру и, вырвав новорожденного ребенка из его объятий, заберет ее навсегда. Каким-то образом ему удалось сделать так, чтобы малышка не плакала. Если бы она закричала, ее крики предупредили бы, что красный паладин родил. Как бы Кит ни хотел думать, что он побьет их, ему надо было восстановить силы после родов. Если честно, то он устал. Настолько устал, что мелко дрожал, но страх, что ее заберут, держал его настороже. Он все еще безнадежно надеялся, что в следующую секунду в комнату войдет Лэнс.  
  
Но желание не воплощало надежды в реальность. В конце концов, Кита нагнала усталость. Он был так истощен. Чем дольше он поглаживал спящего у него на груди ребенка по спине, тем больше чувствовал умиротворение. Он плавно закрыл глаза, обещая себе, что это всего на минуточку, но, когда его руки вздрогнули, он понял, что зашел слишком далеко: ему не вырваться из когтей сна, даже если бы он захотел. Сон был беспокойный. Разум вернул его в замок, заставляя корчиться от болезненных схваток, отчаянно искать своего альфу и их гнездо, но они пропали. Боль исчезла, как и его ребенок. Секундочку!  
  
Кит резко выпрямился, понимая, что что-то не так, еще до того, как открыл глаза. Его дочь надрывно вопела на руках выносящего ее беспилотника, два других робота стояли между ним и дверью. Он вскрикнул и кинулся вперед, чтобы схватить ее, но не смог отклониться от дронов, которые с легкостью перехватили его дрожащие руки. Он дергался в разные стороны, упираясь босыми ногами в ледяной металлический пол. Он отчаянно пытался вырваться из чужой хватки, но намертво застрял. Он выпустил низкое угрожающее рычание, которое напрочь противоречило его чувствам. Пока не увидел, кому беспилотники передают его девочку.  
  
Ведьма насмешливо фыркнула, оглядев ребенка. От ее ледяного тона кровь в жилах Кита застыла.  
  
— Жалкое, маленькое существо… Такое слабое и беспомощное, — она грубо встряхнула младенца, отчего тот громко закричал, отчаянно желая вернуться к матери. Кит мгновенно замер. У него перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Верни ее. Прошу… верни ее, — почти беззвучно прошептал он, слыша колотящееся в груди сердце. Все мысли о гордости ушли на второй план. — Она всего лишь ребенок. Пожалуйста…  
  
— Кажется, ты начинаешь забывать, в каком оказался положении, красный паладин… Ты не имеешь права требовать от меня что-то. Ты жив исключительно потому, что я разрешила. Если бы лорд Заркон не потребовал сотрудничества с тобой, я бы раздавила ее череп одной рукой, чтобы преподать тебе ценный урок о проявлении слабости, — Хаггар угрожающе вытянула щенка, отчего тот опасно завис над полом. От одного этого вида колени Кита подкосились, и он рухнул на пол. По его щекам покатились безмолвные слезы. От слов ведьмы его мир покачнулся. — А сейчас… Выдай нам местоположение Вольтрона — и, возможно, я верну тебе твое жалкое потомство невредимым.  
  
У Кита ушло несколько секунд, чтобы вновь научиться дышать, и еще больше, чтобы оторвать взгляд от плачущего ребенка и обдумать ответ. Прошло слишком много тиков, прежде чем его разум понял очевидную истину. Он понятия не имел, где Вольтрон, паладины и замок. Однако он знал, что они не бросят его и спасут, осознавая, что на кону стоят две жизни. Скоро они придут.  
  
— Мое терпение убывает в геометрической прогрессии, паладин, особенно с этой убогой кричащей дрянью. Скажи мне, где найти Вольтрон, или страдай от последствий, — он слышал презрительную усмешку в ее голосе, даже не глядя на нее.  
  
— Но я не знаю, где он! — прокричал Кит громче задуманного. Голос казался сломленным даже для его ушей. — Клянусь…  
  
Хаггар брезгливо сморщила нос, медленно впиваясь длинными когтями в кожу беспомощного младенца, отчего тот болезненно закричал.  
  
— Неприемлемо.  
  
В тот момент в Ките словно что-то щелкнуло. Мир отошел на второй план. Он знал только то, что ему нужно было взять свою дочь на руки **сейчас же**! Он резко вильнул в сторону, бросаясь на своих похитителей. Собственный крик добавил ему сил. Хаггар отступила на несколько шагов, неосознанным движением пряча малышку за щит. Это подстегнуло Кита еще больше. Его ребенка не нужно защищать от него же! Он вырвал левую руку из лап бездушного робота и ударил его в колено, отчего беспилотник потерял равновесие. Он дернулся вперед, освобождая и правую руку. Опасно зарычав, он набросился на остолбеневшую ведьму. Но не успел он столкнуться со своей целью, как жестким ударом в бедро его перехватил появившийся из ниоткуда дрон. Он едва соприкоснулся пальцами с подолом ее халата, но не успел схватить его. Когда его тело резко остановилось, Кит издал одичалый звук, ударив робота в спину. Не дав ему шанса потянуть его за собой, он жестко перевернул его на пол. Дыхание сбилось.  
  
Кит сделал глоток воздуха и тут же закашлялся, когда перед глазами заплясали звезды, а в ушах зазвенело. Его прижимали к полу, заламывая за спину руки и связывая их чем-то прочным. Отдышавшись, он быстро осознал, что в ушах стоял не звон, а звук аварийной сирены. Голос Хаггар перекрывал вой жесткими, лающими приказами.  
  
— Отведите красного паладина на мостик! Лорд Заркон хочет использовать его, как наживку, чтобы заманить Чемпиона в ловушку. Их плодоносная кобылка на черного льва, — проинформировала она двух дронов, которые вздернули его на ноги. Ведьма пошагала в противоположную сторону, крепко прижимая его дочь к груди.  
  
— Куда ты несешь ее?! — закричал он, дергаясь в руках уводящих его роботов. — Куда ты несешь мою дочь, сука?!  
  
Хаггар повернулась и, гадко ухмыльнувшись, исчезла из поля его зрения. Плач его дочери медленно растворился в громком вое сирены. Сердце отчаянно защемило, когда его потащили по коридору. И даже если он знал, что оглушающий трезвон сигнализации означал, что его стая пришла за ним, он не мог дышать. В голове бились тысячи ужасных предположений, зачем Хаггар забрала его малышку. Он боялся, что затихающие крики его щенка будут последними воспоминаниями о ней. От этой мысли на глаза навернулись слезы отчаяния. Его нижняя губа лихорадочно задрожала, отчего ему пришлось вцепиться в нее зубами, чтобы успокоить себя перед встречей с Зарконом.  
  
Коридоры слились в сплошную линию. Слезы застилали взгляд. Только на этот раз он позволил надрывным всхлипам болезненно проталкиваться сквозь горло и влажно вылетать изо рта. Он настолько погряз в собственном горе, что не почувствовал знакомый запах свежего дуба и морской волны. Дроны резко остановились и, как скошенные, попадали на пол. Он уставился на безжизненную рухлядь, не совсем понимая, что происходит.  
  
— Кит!  
  
«Лэнс».  
  
Он повернулся и неверяще посмотрел на альфу. Лэнс опустил баярд и осмотрел Кита сверху вниз, задержавшись взглядом на не совсем плоском, но значительно уменьшившемся животе. Синий паладин поднял голову, выражая полное непонимание и беспокойство, на его лице отчетливо был написан вопрос, на который… На который Кит не хотел отвечать. Он оторвал взгляд от своего альфы, неожиданно почувствовав себя маленьким и беспомощным.  
  
— Хватит пялиться, и сними с меня эти наручники, — проговорил Кит монотонным, но заметно охрипшим голосом.  
  
Лэнс сделал то, что ему велели. Никто не знал, что сказать. Когда он освободил Кита, они молча уставились друг другу в глаза. Лэнс неуверенно протянул руку, не осмеливаясь дотронуться до живота Кита, но он знал, что что-то случилось. Так и не решившись, он опустил ее.  
  
— Кит, ты… То есть, ты?..  
  
— Да, — пробормотал парень, наконец, встречаясь с взглядом голубых глаз, и слабо улыбнулся. — Я говорил ей дождаться тебя, но дети появляются, когда захотят.  
  
Лэнс распахнул глаза, легонька приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке, и проговорил так тихо, что Кит еле расслышал.  
  
— Ей?  
  
Глядя на практически растаявшего альфу, Кит почувствовал новый прилив сил. Его стая здесь. Его альфа здесь. И он любит их дочь. Он схватил Лэнса за плечи, привлекая его внимание на себя.  
  
— Хаггар забрала ее! Я не знаю, куда эта ведьма потащила ее, но мы нужны ей, Лэнс!  
  
Шатен сразу же ощетинился, принимая нехарактерно серьезный вид. Он понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Мы вернем ее, Кит. И я заставлю эту ведьму поплатиться за то, что она дотронулась до нашей дочери своими грязными руками.  
  
Кита отвлекли приближающиеся со стороны шаги. Он кивнул Лэнсу, и они поспешно направились к клетке, в которой держали брюнета. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это та дорога. Его альфа неожиданно замер и дернул его за руку.  
  
— Что? Почему ты остановился? — спросил Кит. — Нам туда… — он указал на коридор, по которому они бежали.  
  
Лэнс покачал головой.  
  
— Я чувствую кровь. Твою кровь, — он завернул налево и побежал по проходу. Кит неохотно последовал за ним, пока парень не остановился перед тюремной камерой. — Здесь! — позади них слышался шорох приближающихся шагов. Даже если ему послышалось, им нужно было спрятаться. Он хлопнул по панели управления и, затащив в комнату альфу, прижался ухом к двери, прислушиваясь к тяжелым движениям дронов. Когда они ушли, он облегченно выдохнул.  
  
Он повернулся к Лэнсу, который шокировано осматривал беспорядок, оставленный неподвижным омегой.  
  
— Лэнс! Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Не могу поверить, что тебе пришлось рожать здесь, Кит… Мне так жаль… — печаль в голосе шатена поразила Кита до глубины души. Лэнс опустился на колени рядом с багровым припекшимся пятном и кучей отвратительной плаценты. — Я должен был быть здесь… Нужно было прийти за тобой, как я и хотел, прошлой ночью… Когда я увидел, что Красная пытается вырваться из замка, я понял, что что-то случилось! Но Широ… — он стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки, как будто пытался обуздать свой гнев.  
  
Кит тихо положил руку на плечо альфы и уверенно сжал его.  
  
— Это было бы слишком опасно. Даже если бы я мог двигаться, я был бы очень медленным и только мешал бы тебе, может, тебя бы даже схватили в плен, или что еще хуже…  
  
— Ты прав, — он обессиленно усмехнулся. — Оденься… в костюм, хорошо? Я хочу уже спасти нашу дочь и вернуться домой.  
  
Кит не давил на него и дал Лэнсу несколько минут, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. Он с наслаждением снял тюремную робу, которую его заставили надеть. Казалось, что броня паладина сделала его на шаг ближе к долгожданной свободе и его дочери. Затянув обмундирование, он вставил в ухо включившийся коммуникатор. И тут уже услышал знакомые голоса Широ, Ханка и Аллуры, которые уверенно боролись с флотом снаружи.  
  
— Пидж, — произнес Кит. Ему до покалывания в животе не терпелось покинуть эту неприятную комнату и как можно скорее забыть о ней.  
  
— Кит? Рада, что ты в порядке. Кое-кто забыл сообщить, что он нашел тебя! Я заметила, что вы в клетке… Нужна помощь? — голос подруги был словно медом для его ушей. Боже, он никогда в жизни не был так рад слышать этого маленького гремлина.  
  
Кит фыркнул.  
  
— Был бы признателен. И еще… Нам нужно местоположение Хаггар, отведи нас к ней.  
  
— Вам надоело жить? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет, — вмешался Лэнс. — Но, видимо, надоело ей, потому что она, блять, украла нашего ребенка!  
  
— Больше ни слова, — быстро ответила Пидж. Тюремная дверь отъехала в сторону. — Прямо и третий коридор налево. Я поищу точные координаты.  
  
Обменявшись решительным взглядами, парни осторожно вышли из камеры. Кит внимательно осмотрел коридор на предмет опасности, и они выбежали из комнаты. Кит старался не отставать от Лэнса, но проблема была не в чуть более коротких ногах. Его конечности налились тяжелым свинцом, и боль в бедрах и тазу от недавних родов только усугубляла положение. Честно говоря, из-за сбившегося дыхания он чувствовал себя немного нелепо, потому что в обычное время он мог бы пробежать более длинные дистанции и даже не запыхаться. Конечно, он знал, что после того, как он вытолкнет из себя свою дочь, его тело не вернется в прежнее состояние в мгновение ока, но то было просто смешно.  
  
Когда они обогнули третий коридор, в ухе раздался голос Пидж.  
  
— Отлично. Сверните на втором повороте и налево при развилке. Я обнаружила, что Хаггар в какой-то лаборатории. Только что она положила ребенка в что-то вроде инкубатора.  
  
Кит сжал челюсть и напряг кулаки, когда боль в бедрах и паху увеличилась.  
  
— Она рядом с ребенком?  
  
— Нет. Не пойму, что у нее на уме, но нет. Торопитесь. Не знаю, что она замышляет, но мне это не нравится, — предостерегающе произнесла Пидж. У них будто открылось второе дыхание, и они побежали немного быстрее.  
  
Когда они достигли развилки, Киту пришлось остановиться. Согнувшись пополам, он тяжело дышал, пока долговязый альфа сделал насмешливый комментарий, как быстро он вышел из строя. Парень поклялся, что как только он отдохнет, то пойдет на тренировочную палубу и вернется в чертову форму. Честно говоря, он слышал, что омеги испытывали проблемы с дыханием во время беременности, но он-то уже родил. Это смешно! В тот момент его внутренний монолог прервал едва заметный, маскирующийся под вой сирены, трудно различимый между колкими замечаниями Лэнса о его здоровье шум, но он узнает его везде. С левой стороны раздавался плач его дочери. Она была совсем близко!  
  
— Тш-ш! — шикнул на альфу Кит. — Слышишь?  
  
Лэнс покачал головой, прежде чем его уши, казалось, уловили тонкий звук, исходящий с той стороны, про которую говорила Пидж.  
  
Кит не ответил. Он оттолкнул паладина и побежал в лабораторию, полностью полагаясь на слух. Учитывая, что Пидж не поправила его, он двигался в нужном направлении. Он знал, что он совсем близко, когда уловил слабый аромат щенка в воздухе. Он вел за собой Лэнса, пока не увидел металлическую дверь. Пидж подтвердила, что это та самая. Он бросил на альфу отчаянный взгляд, пытаясь донести до него простую истину. Кит не уйдет без ребенка, даже если пожертвует своей жизнью.  
  
Лэнс помолчал, переводя взгляд то на свою пару, то на прочную дверь лаборатории. И кивнул. Они заняли привычные позиции: Кит у правой стены, Лэнс — у левой. Вытащив баярды, они на секунду замерли. Кит прижал руку к панели управления. Дверь с тихим шипением открылась. Он сделал глубокий вздох, когда Лэнс бросился в проем. И резко выдохнул, последовав за ним. Он просканировал комнату в поисках любых движений и мгновенно остановил взгляд на Хаггар, которая была застигнута врасплох. Она стиснула зубы, обдумывая следующий шаг, пока Кит думал, как противостоять ей. Периферийным зрением он уловил устройство, которое было похоже на земной инкубатор, стоявшее в нескольких метрах от входа.  
  
Кит пытался не смотреть на него и медленно шагнул за Лэнса, не спуская глаз с ведьмы. Альфа расслабил плечи, почувствовав ложное чувство преимущества, когда Хаггар оказалась в ловушке. Но Кита не так легко одурачить. Однако это не помешало ему почувствовать странное облегчение, когда Лэнс издевательски протянул:  
  
— Расслабься, ведьма. Мы пришли забрать то, что принадлежит нам, а потом уйдем, — сказал он, увереннее прижимая палец к курку. — Не двигайся — и никто не пострадает.  
  
Кит стоял всего в паре шагах от инкубатора и плачущего ребенка, когда заметил, что Хаггар напряглась, и замер, как вкопанный. Она рассмеялась и бросилась вперед. Она двигалась так быстро, намного быстрее, чем они. Она сбила Лэнса с ног, и тот вскрикнул, когда упал на пол, и попытался дотянуться до выпавшего из рук баярда. Кит вытащил меч и лихорадочно заозирался по сторонам, прислушиваясь к инстинктам, подсказывающим, где появится противник. Он чуть не отрезал ее длинные когти, когда она цапанула его левый бок. Ведьма зашипела от боли и отшатнулась. Она бросила взгляд на Кита, а потом на его дочь. Он больше никогда не позволит этой ведьме прикоснуться к ней. Он взмахнул мечом, чтобы отогнать ее. Встав между инкубатором и Хаггар, Кит прижался пяткой к стене, которая была позади него. Он не сдвинется с этого места.  
  
Хаггар нахмурилась, тщетно пытаясь противостоять решимости паладина. Лэнс, успевший опомниться, встал рядом с Китом и направил на нее дуло винтовки. Он усвоил урок и теперь внимательно следил за каждым движением ведьмы. Он, как скала, стоял на защите Кита и заметно щетинился от злости. Он определенно один из тех рассерженных папаш.  
  
Кит оскалил зубы.  
  
— Ты начала забываться… — прорычал он. — Мы уйдем только с нашим ребенком. Дрогнешь хоть одним мускулом — и это будет твоя последняя ошибка.  
  
Каким-то образом Кит знал, что Хаггар уловила намек. Она спокойно стояла, осматривая свои израненные руки, когда Кит отвел от нее взгляд. Он убрал баярд и, повозившись с защелками на инкубаторе, открыл его и осторожно вытащил оттуда свою дочь, укутывая ее в тюремную робу, которую взял с собой. Он прижал ее груди, чтобы она почувствовала его запах и успокоилась. Он шагнул за Лэнса и, под его пристальной охраной, медленно вышел из комнаты. Как только они оказались в коридоре, Лэнс расслабился и посмотрел на оставшуюся в лаборатории Хаггар.  
  
— Спасибо, что посидела с ребенком, но мы уходим, — он выстрелил в панель управления, отчего ведьма осталась в ловушке закрытого помещения. Альфа повернулся к своей паре и, как обычно, самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Давай вернемся к Пидж и выберемся отсюда.  
  
Дорога к месту встречи пролетела совсем незаметно. Сердце Кита, на удивление, успокоилось, несмотря на то, что большую часть пути они бежали. Когда они встретились с Пидж, которая быстро собрала свое оборудование, он почувствовал себя в относительной безопасности, чтобы проверить свою дочь. Он осмотрел ее пухлые маленькие ручки, куда Хаггар вонзила острые когти, и был потрясен, обнаружив на них всего лишь небольшой синяк. Он был уверен, что у нее пошла кровь. Его поразила мысль, от которой его желудок сжался от тошнотворной волны. Возможно, Хаггар не несла опасность его ребенку. Он не мог вынести эту идею и быстро оттолкнул ее в сторону, чтобы продолжить осмотр. Десять крошечных пальчиков на руках, десять — на ногах, маленький носик. Она практически невредима.  
  
Пидж немедленно появилась рядом с ним.  
  
— Воу, это она?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Она такая крошечная, — пробормотала девушка, мягко проводя пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони малышки. Она улыбнулась Киту. — Отличная работа, mamá.  
  
Лэнс нетерпеливо подошел к своему партнеру, желая, наконец, взглянуть на свою дочь. Ее темно-голубые глаза, казалось, сразу остановились на нем, и от этого альфа просто растаял. Он нежно отодвинул темный, вьющийся локон с её лица.  
  
— Привет, милая, — тихо проговорил он. — Я так рад, что ты здесь, — Лэнс наклонился и мягко поцеловал ее в лоб. Затем осторожно обхватил лицо Кита ладонями, провел пальцем по его скуле и оставил на губах целомудренный поцелуй. — Поехали домой.  
  
Трое паладинов двинулись к зеленому льву, которого Пидж приземлила в отсеке для шаттлов, и улетели.  
  


***

  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Конечно, он знал, что на деле пролетело всего два дня. Два долгих, изнурительных дня лишения свободы, родов и побега. Но то правда чувствовалось невозможным. Но он, наконец, в безопасности, чистоте, тепле и в окружении мягких вещей, из которых он сделал гнездо до того, как его похитили. И что еще лучше, у него в руках лежала его малышка. Чистая, согретая, накормленная, отрыгнувшая, наконец, одетая в распашонку, которую он купил для нее в космическом торговом центре. «Не связывайтесь с техасцами», — было написано на ней. Глупо, но он ощутил какую-то непреодолимую гордость, когда увидел ее в этой одежде. Теперь она спала на его груди, пока он напевал ей легкую мелодию, которую узнал от Лэнса. Глупый альфа пел ее для его большого живота. Он не был уверен, о чем он пел, и боялся, что он испортил красивый испанский текст, но колыбельная несла для него большую значимость.  
  
Матрас под гнездом прогнулся, когда к нему подполз Лэнс. Кит слегка отодвинулся, освобождая ему место, и альфа, удобно устроившись, обнял его за талию и притянул чуть ближе. Кожа шатена была все еще теплая после горячего душа и приятно согревала раненный бок Кита. Лэнс прижался щекой к его шее и втянул запах, прежде чем нежно укусить омегу за пахучие железы и получить в ответ удовлетворенное мурчание. Они молчали. Тишина умиротворенно укутывала их семью в невидимое одеяло. Кит надеялся, что у его болтливой пары хватит ума, чтобы понять, что, несмотря на нейтральное выражение, которое Кит надел на лицо на глазах у товарищей, ему нужно было полежать в тишине, пока Лэнс обнимает его.  
  
Ведь с ним произошло самое страшное, что могло случиться с беременным омегой. Он родил в незнакомом помещении, и всего несколько часов спустя какие-то чужаки забрали у него щенка, и, боже, он провел роды в настоящей агонии. Если честно, несмотря на то, что он был дома, он не чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Если он думал о произошедшем слишком долго, то его сердце начинало загнано колотиться, в горле вставал тугой комок, а хватка на дочери становилась немного сильнее. Когда он принимал душ и оставил ее в другой комнате под присмотром Корана и Лэнса, в глазах все время щипало от собравшихся слез. В лазарет он уже шел на трясущихся ногах, мокрый и всхлипывающий, пока Лэнс не протянул ему малышку. Он чувствовал себя очень неловко, но Коран только мягко улыбнулся и заверил, что у Кита совершенно здоровый щенок, у которого из повреждений только оставленный Хаггар синяк. Он безумно хотел спать, но не мог. Последний раз, когда он позволил себе расслабиться, он потерял свою любимую девочку.  
  
Словно почувствовав скрытое, надвигающееся беспокойство, Лэнс оставил россыпь ленивых поцелуев от его плеча до самого уха.  
  
— Эй, — прошептал он Киту на ухо. — Все хорошо. Никто не заберет ее у тебя. Расслабься…  
  
Кит судорожно вздохнул и кивнул, чтобы подтвердить, что он знает, но он пока не был готов говорить.  
  
— Можно подержать ее? — спросил Лэнс.  
  
Грудь Кита ударил острый приступ вины. Он почти не позволял никому дотрагиваться до нее с тех пор, как забрал ее у этой ужасной ведьмы, а ведь прошло уже около суток. Даже ее дядя Широ ни разу не держал малышку, к огромному разочарованию мужчины. Он прикусил губу, медленно кивнул и сместился. Он отстранил ее от груди и передал ее Лэнсу, пробормотав, чтобы он придерживал головку.  
  
Лэнс ахнул, когда ее вес полностью лег ему в руки. На его глаза набежали блестящие слезы, и Кит понял, что до него, наконец, дошло… Нет, конечно, он ощущал, как она пинается в животе Кита, но он не чувствовал ее вес так, как чувствовал он. Альфа удивленно смотрел на щенка и, тихо всхлипнув, прижал ее к груди, потерся щекой о ее лоб, вдохнул ее запах, поцеловал в пухлые щечки, понюхал черные волосы и задержал в легких тот самый запах, которым пахнут новорожденные дети.  
  
— Боже, я люблю тебя… — прошептал он малышке. Он посмотрел на Кита с гордостью и безграничным обожанием. — Ты такой молодец… Она настоящая красавица, Кит.  
  
Брюнет улыбнулся, положив голову на плечо Лэнса и посмотрев на спящего ребенка.  
  
— Как мы можем любить кого-то, кого видим впервые? У нее даже нет имени…  
  
— Ты не назвал ее? — на удивление, мягко спросил Лэнс.  
  
Кит покачал головой. Если честно, он хотел, чтобы ее назвал Лэнс. Они никогда не обсуждали имя будущего ребенка, потому что не знали, как пройдет беременность Кита, и не хотели привязываться к малышу, которого могли потерять в ходе войны. Но, когда она лежала в его объятиях, он не мог думать ни о чем другом, как принести ее домой к Лэнсу и его стае. Он не мог здраво рассуждать, потому и не назвал ее. Еще один ядовитый укол вины. Такая девочка, как она, с загорелой кожей и темными кудряшками, заслуживает имя.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы ее назвал ты, — прошептал он.  
  
Лэнс задумчиво промычал и нежно погладил ее руку, которая крепко держала его за большой палец.  
  
— Наверное, нам нужно было создать список.  
  
— Нужно было, — помолчав, Кит добавил: — Мы, как всегда, были бы предсказуемыми и назвали бы ее Андромеда, Арианда или что-то вроде того.  
  
Альфа засветился: видимо, эти имена не приходили ему на ум.  
  
— Да… Да! Мне нравится. Андромеда Когане-МакКлейн. Знаешь… Я уверен, что моя мама будет ненавидеть искать для нее всякие безделушки. Наверное, она будет называть ее просто Энни.  
  
— Что насчет второго имени? — зевая, спросил Кит. Предательские глаза закрылись, погружая его в кратковременную темноту, прежде чем он распахнул их.  
  
— Ну, я думал… что… что ты захочешь, чтобы у нее было твое имя.  
  
— Заткнись, — проворчал Кит. — И подумай еще раз. Мы семья. Возьмем твое.  
  
У Лэнса перехватило дыхание, и Кит слышал, как он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Кит кивнул, неосознанно закрывая глаза. Небольшой разговор с альфой успокоил его настолько, что сон теперь казался вполне возможной реальностью. И все же он чувствовал царапающиеся в животе инстинкты. Он застонал: голова буквально пульсировала от недостатка сна. Лэнс поерзал, прижав Энни к груди, и перекинул одну руку через плечи Кита. Когда он открыл глаза, малышка лежала прямо перед ним.  
  
— Так лучше? — спросил Лэнс. Кит кивнул. Так и правда намного лучше. Они несколько минут лежали в тишине, пока альфа не поцеловал его в макушку и провел рукой по длинным волосам. — Эй, эм… Я знаю, что ты пытаешься не спать после случившегося, но я обещаю, что… никому не отдам Энни. Я буду защищать вас. Так что отдыхай, mamá.  
  
— Назовешь меня mamá еще раз — и я пырну тебя баярдом, — промычал Кит; остаток предложения прозвучал невнятным слогом, когда он провалился в сон.  
  
Лэнс нежно рассмеялся.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Кит. Вас обоих.


End file.
